Night and Day
by Henrietta Skylink
Summary: A series of oneshots and drabbles based on Noctis Lucis Caelum and Claire "Lightning" Farron. Enjoy, and please, do read and review.


**Author's Note:** Oh my freaking gosh, my first ever published story! O_O; I'm so nervous right now... I'd actually like to especially thank Eel Nivek and ZoMg1010 for inspiring and encouraging me to finally finish my first ever Lightis and actually publish it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy. Though, I do own my ideas and my overactive imagination.

* * *

><p>•Fragile•<p>

There isn't a single cloud in the vast blue sky, and the bright summer sun shines down generously over the white sand beach as the crystal clear waves lap onto shore.

It's a beautiful day.

I watch as you run ahead of me to the receding waves, your long, strawberry-blonde hair fluttering in the breeze, as with the skirt of your cream and marigold summer dress. A small laugh escapes your lips when the water comes back in, the coolness tickling at your ankles, and you dance around, laughing merrily.

I lean back against a nearby palm tree, taking comfort in its shade as I look on at the rare, wonderful sight before me.

Indeed, the day is beautiful… but not as beautiful as you, especially when you're smiling just like that. It sort of makes me wonder where that cold, strict, distant soldier has gone. As I had discovered some time ago, it was merely a façade to protect the fragile heart within, and all those that it held dear. Well, I suppose she's still in there, along with all the other sides of you that I've come to know and love unconditionally. Though, she's probably lost most of her icy coldness—I thawed her out.

It's incredible how we've both come such a long way since the first time we met. From hesitant allies to friends, friends to close friends, then close friends to something so much greater. Back then, those brilliant aquamarine eyes would gaze into my deep indigo ones with sharp hostility and distrust, as if daring me to make a single wrong move. But now, they light up with such warmth and happiness the very moment they catch sight of me. I'm honored by the fact that I actually make you happy, because I know only a handful of things do.

Just then, you look over your shoulder and you flash me a smile—a smile reserved just for me.

I smile back.

Not to be ungrateful or anything, but… what did I ever do to deserve you? As far as I can remember, I've done more… _harm_ than good for a majority of my existence. I've taken other people's lives without so much as batting an eye, all in the name of my kingdom and our crystal.

I bow my head, my bangs falling to curtain my face.

Countless times… I've been tasked to go on missions where I'd have to wipe out entire platoons of soldiers, whether they were men or women, young or old, it didn't matter. I never once questioned the orders I was given. I'd simply rise from my throne and lay waste to all those who could be considered a threat to the crystal. I was a bioweapon, the perfect killing machine…

… And in the midst of all that, you came along, and you became the light to my darkness. You showed me that life was important, that the world wasn't as cruel and desolate as I always thought it to be. I'd never felt so ashamed of myself… How could I have been so blind? I was about to wallow in self-loathing when you wrapped your slender arms around my neck and pulled me close to you, and at that time, I was well aware you weren't one for physical contact. It felt like… a pair of wings had settled themselves around me, and an ethereal glow seemed to emanate from underneath your creamy complexion. Like a halo… You stood out from the shadows of my room, and for a split second, I thought you were an angel. Huh… who knows? You might as well be, with all the incredible changes you've made inside of me.

All of this is so unreal. To be here with you… spending time with you… cherishing you… being loved by you. There's no need to be wary of any form of attack or ambush. We don't have a single care in the world. It's just us. You and me, together.

The sound of shifting sand draws my attention, and I look up to see you walking towards me with one arm outstretched. A single, red, hibiscus flower is tucked behind your right ear, signifying that you're mine.

_It's just like a dream…_

I reach my hand forward to meet yours.

…_What if it is?_

I froze.

…_What if it isn't real? What if _she's_ not real?_

I slowly draw my hand back, and you halt several steps away, a look of concern crosses your features.

…_What if it _is_ all just a dream? If you touch her, she might shatter into a thousand tiny pieces, like glass, along with this world…_

No… no, I don't want that! I don't want to wake up cold and alone again… _Anything_ but that. I don't want her to disappear. I want her to stay. I want her to be with me forever…

My hands clutch either side of my head and I squeeze my eyes shut. I try to force away the terrible thoughts that were beginning to gradually poison my mind. It's suddenly becoming hard to breathe…

I feel a soft touch against my right cheek, and my breathing relaxes. I cautiously open my eyes to meet the very aquamarine orbs that I loved so much. You cup my other cheek with your left hand, and you press your forehead against mine.

"It's alright… I'm right here. I won't go anywhere…"

Your words immediately washed away the pain, leaving not a single trace, as if it wasn't even there to begin with. My mind rests at ease and my heart swelled with joy. After a small while, I let my arms fall limp at my sides as my lips stretched into a smile of utmost relief and happiness.

Once again, you smile for me, and just like before, you take me into your arms, enfold me with those invisible wings, and I'm assured. You _are_ here.

A sudden breeze blows over the beach, taking along with it the crimson hibiscus flower. I nuzzle my face into your hair.

"With me… and for evermore…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I won't blame you if you think this was a rather weird little piece, because I sure as hell think so, too. Anyways, thank you very much for reading. I'd be all the more grateful if you could drop me a review. Free virtual cookies for everybody! ^_^

**Next Up:** Red Riding Hood


End file.
